Finale
by mainframe004
Summary: Phoenix and Iris are finally getting married. They've chosen a symbolic location: Eagle Mountain. It is here where they will finally put their bad pasts behind themselves and walk forward together for a better future. T for safety. Chapter 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Thank you for taking the time to read my first fic! I need loads of reviews, please. I'll need it to get myself on the right track.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ace Attorney series.

* * *

Iris was visibly nervous. She was pacing around her dressing room, unable to contain herself. A look of anxiety could be seen on her face, and she was twiddling her fingers. She was almost completely restless from all the anticipation.

There was only the draft coming from the lone window on the far end of the room to keep her company. Eagle Mountain is known for its strong winds and cool breezes, after all. It was sort of a bad kind of company, though, as the chills running down her spine did nothing to calm her nerves.

Her dressing room was of moderate size, and was constructed by strong wood found on the mountain itself. A green tatami mat covered the center of the room. There were two chairs, one in front of the vanity, and another to the side. Her pearl white wedding dress was hung upon a wooden rack directly right of the vanity. It was a simple dress befitting its simple wearer.

Iris continued striding to and fro.

"It's only a matter of hours until the ceremony... I hope I don't choke out there in front of Feenie," said Iris as she continued walking end to end. "Those vows I've prepared are important..."

Sister Bikini then entered the dressing room, and saw how Iris was all over the place. Trying to get her to stay put, Bikini says, "Iris, dear! Calm yourself down! My back is going to throw a fit if you keep walking your shoes off all day."

"But Sister! I haven't had enough time to prepare for today! I even got up late! My makeup isn't done, my dress is still on the rack...oh, no..."

"Now, now, Iris, everything is going to be fine! I'll be here to help you get ready. Just calm down and take a seat while I'll go get the makeup kit."

Sister Bikini closed the door with a rather loud thud.

Iris sat down on the wooden chair in front of the mirror, and took a deep breath. "Sister Bikini is right... I just need to calm down, and everything will be fine. I can't let myself get so worked up about a day that's supposed to be the happiest I'll ever live..."

Realizing that she was blushing hard, Iris let out a small gasp and looked away from her mirror image. It was then when Bikini returned with the makeup kit in hand. It was a rather large, hefty box, made of brushed metal. It had a black handle on top, and had silver locks in front. It was a pretty modern-looking package considering that Iris and Sister Bikini don't have a lot of those conveniences up in Hazakura Temple.

Bikini pulled a chair up and sat beside Iris, opened the kit, and pulled out a long brush. "Stay still, now," she told Iris as she ran the brush against the makeup. She picked a crimson tone, a warm red to try to counter the cold atmosphere.

As the brush made gentle contact with her right cheek, Iris entered a state of absolute serenity.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Due to recent positive feedback, I have decided to seriously continue writing this fic. It's one of my few contributions to the P/I community anyway, so why not?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gyakuten Saiban/Ace Attorney series. All the characters and locations belong to their respective owners.

* * *

At nearly the same time, Phoenix, Larry, Edgeworth and Gumshoe were riding in Edgeworth's sleek, bright red sports car, all dressed up in their fancy tuxedoes. The vehicle's interior was very luxurious, with night black leather seats, hints of red on the dashboard and console, and lots of leg room overall. This, of course, was to be expected of a man as well-off as Edgeworth himself.

Edgeworth was at the wheel, the car being his and all. He didn't trust Larry enough to drive responsibly, with good reason. He would've trusted Phoenix with his prized possession, but felt it necessary to take it upon himself to transport the groom to the wedding venue.

Larry was riding shotgun, while Gumshoe and Phoenix were making themselves comfortable in the back.

They were all silent when they left Wright's house, and for majority of the trip to Eagle Mountain, until Larry broke the silence, to no one's surprise.

"Well, today's the big day, Nick!" shouted Larry. As suddenly as he always does, he burst into free-flowing tears. "I still can't believe you and Iris are really getting married! She really picked you over me... WHY COULDN'T SHE JUST LOVE MEEEEE?!"

"Stop crying, Larry. You'll get your tears all over the rug," Edgeworth quickly commanded.

Phoenix spoke under his breath. "Larry, you seriously need help, and fast..."

Wishing to play a trick on Phoenix, Edgeworth said, "Larry, I believe Wright has something to tell you."

"Hmm?! Spill it, Nick!" said Larry with a goofy suspicious look on his face.

"Yeah, spill it, pal! The Butz guy has a right to know!" bellowed Gumshoe from the back seat.

Visibly caught off guard, Wright immediately tried to collect himself and save face. "What?! I didn't say anything! I was just...talking to myself! Anyway, thanks for the ride to Hazakura, guys."

"Ah, it's nothing, pal. Just think of it as our thanks for bringing the real criminals to justice in all those trials! Focus on practicing your vows, now, you hear?" Gumshoe gave Phoenix a firm pat on the back.

"*cough, cough* Thanks, detective. Although you could've held back a bit with that hand of yours," Wright said as he tried to smile while catching his breath.

"Yeah, Nick! It's no problem at all. Of course, you are going to give us free food in return, right?" Larry's stomach grumbled quite audibly afterwards.

"FREE FOOD, OH BOY. I haven't had a decent meal in years now thanks to my horrible salary," wept Gumshoe.

"Say, Nick... where are Maya and Pearl?" Larry wondered.

"Oh, they're still at the office, getting ready. They'll be catching the train to Hazakura. I told them to come with, but they said they still had things to prepare."

Edgeworth kept silent, until he realized they had reached their destination. "We're here."

As they disembarked from the car, they all took in the fresh highland air. But even that couldn't keep them from widening their eyes at the sights.

"Whoa... I've never seen Hazakura Temple this...beautiful before," said Wright with his mouth wide open in awe.

The temple's main gate had been decorated with a ton of cherry blossom petals. The wooden double doors had been repainted for the occasion, and they shined bright as diamond. It was truly a sight to behold.

"If this is the outside, I can't wait to see the main hall!" exclaimed Larry.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry for keeping everyone on edge all this time! Exam week hit me hard, so I wasn't able to write anything. But here you go!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Ace Attorney series. Wish I did, thoug--*shot*

* * *

Maya and Pearl were in Phoenix's office, busying themselves with getting ready for the wedding. They were dolling themselves up in the rather cramped bathroom, with all the makeup components scattered all over the place--some on the floor, some on the sink, and some in the shower. It was an almost complete mess, but they obviously didn't mind because the more pressing matter of looking great for Nick's wedding was what they had their focus on.

Pearl was chosen by Nick himself to be the flower girl for their wedding. She didn't like the idea of supporting the wedding at first, seeing as she really thought that Phoenix and Maya were born for each other. But, being the more mature girl she is now, Pearl quickly realized that Mr. Nick's happiness should be hers, as well, and when she saw how happy Maya was for Nick, she saw that it was for the best.

Pearl was getting her makeup done by Maya, when she suddenly spoke up.

"Mystic Maya, why are you happy that Mr. Nick is getting married to Iris...?"

"Why would I not be happy, Pearly?! Nick's getting married to the woman he LOVES. If she makes him that happy, then she makes me happy, as well! I think it's absolutely beautiful that they're tying the knot. The thought of it makes me as happy as Mega Burger Monday down at the joint! Heh, heh."

"Oh, I see! That makes me really happy for you, too, and for Mr. Nick. I think I could get used to seeing he and Iris being lovey-dovey together!" Pearl smiled widely after her sentence.

"That's the spirit, Pearly! Now, hold still while I do your hair."

Maya styled Pearl's hair into the usual double loop, but instead of an ordinary clip, she put one with an iris flower shaped sequin in between the point where the loops met. It was to be symbolic of Pearl's role as flower girl, and of hoping that she and Iris would develop a strong bond as sisters.

"Look in the mirror, Pearly! You look a-d-orable!" squealed Maya.

"Thank you, Mystic Maya! Let's put my gown on already!"

Pearl eagerly took her gown hanging from the shower curtain rod. It had a yellow color to it, which represented Pearl's childlike exuberance. Small crystals rounded the waistline, and the bottom bloomed out like a flower. It was a perfectly fitting dress for a sweet little girl like her.

"Okay, hold still now, Pearly..." Maya began wrapping the gown around Pearl's body, and zipped the back up.

"There we go. You look so cute in that dress!" Maya couldn't help but feel a tingle run down her spine as she laid eyes on Pearl.

"You should get into your outfit, too, Mystic Maya! I bet you'll look lovely in it, just like me!"

"Oh, yes, yes! Wait here, Pearly. I'll just go outside to put it on."

Maya went outside to the main office where her dress hung on a rack. It was a more formal take on her usual garb, with all the elegance to be expected from a wedding outfit made by some of the world's best tailors. It had the original robe's image, with the shoulder line cut off, and the waist area fashioned to fit Maya's subtle curves better.

As she slowly put it on, Maya began to cry. They, of course, were nowhere near tears of sadness.

"I can't believe Nick has grown up this much... I'm really happy for him. I hope he treats Iris well, too..."

Wiping her tears off, she began to walk back to the bathroom. Pearl could not help but widen her eyes after seeing Maya.

"You look so beautiful, Mystic Maya..." Pearl posed with her hands on her face, with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Thanks, Pearly. Now, come on, let's board the train or we'll be late!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: Finally got OpenOffice to be able to write with all the formatting and styles intact. But at any rate, here's chapter four! This one continues where the second chapter left off, mostly.

**Disclaimer**: No, I **still** don't own the Ace Attorney series.

Back at Hazakura Temple, the boys were ogling the bright, beautiful and color-filled decorations. They walked slowly towards the main hall while feasting their eyes on the marvelous sights. There were cherry blossom petals on the roof gutters, arranged neatly in rows with string. The bright pink flowers created a warm and calming atmosphere to fit the occasion. There was also a red carpet rolled out on the path to the main hall, where the wedding was to take place. The doors separating the front yard and the main hall were gleaming brightly from the new paint job, as if they were just begging for attention.

The mountain breeze was blowing softly, creating a soft chill in the air.

Larry shivered a bit as he felt the coldness subtly run down his spine, but it was more due to all the decorations he was seeing. "I'm speechless, guys! Can you believe any of this?! Sister Bikini really did a number on this place, huh?"

"I must admit, this place looks a lot better than what I looked the last time I was here, and that wasn't too long ago," said Edgeworth as he commented on the scenery. "It looks like Iris and that head nun really prepared for the occasion, and with good reason."

"Aww, come on, Edgey, is **that** the best you can do?! You can say more than just that!" Larry shouted as he tried to get Edgeworth to talk liberally for once.

"...I just think the place looks good, okay? Now shut up before I force myself to leave," scoffed Edgeworth.

"You better not be annoying Mr. Edgeworth, pal, or you'll be meeting the business end of my fist!" bellowed Gumshoe.

Wright was standing a little off to the distance, talking to himself while taking in the gorgeous view of the mountains.

"Apart from Maya and Pearls, it looks like everyone who's invited is already he--"

Before he could finish his sentence, he was met with the sudden crack of a whip, the sound of which pierced the air quite cleanly.

"OWW! What the hell was that?!" shouted Phoenix as he clutched his hand in pain.

"I can't believe you forgot to invite me... Phoenix Wright."

Standing in front of him was Franziska von Karma, with an unsurprisingly cocky look on her face. She had her trusty whip in her right hand, and she was very well-dressed for the day's events. She was wearing a black palette swap of her usual prosecutor's outfit, with the sleeves dropped in order to show off more of her upper body figure. If there had been more male guests, she surely would've turned many heads.

"Ah! F-Franziska! I... thought you were still taking care of business back in Germany?"

"You foolishly foolish fool. I was, until I found out you were getting married to Sister Iris. Honestly, Phoenix Wright, do you think I would miss this for a day of prosecuting? Even I know this is far more important and momentous."

"I-I'm really sorry for not contacting you! I just thought you were so busy and a--"

Another loud crack of the whip was heard through the atmosphere.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT, PLEASE?! I don't want to be dead before I get married!"

"Oh, hush now, Phoenix Wright. I will be back for the ceremony when it starts. Until then, I will be meeting with your fiancee and Sister Bikini. Farewell!"

As soon as Franziska started walking away, Wright heard a rather girlish voice coming from the main gate.

"Niiiiiiick! We're here!"

Phoenix smiled after hearing the very endearing voice, as he already knew who it was. He ran towards the main gate.

"Maya! Pearls! Glad you two could make it!" said Wright with an almost extremely happy look on his face.

"We wouldn't miss this for **the world**, Nick. You should be glad we're here!"

"I'm so excited to walk down that aisle, Mr. Nick! Although I'm a little nervous because it's my first time as a flower girl..." said Pearl as she looked away in shyness.

"I'm sure you'll do great out there, Pearls! That's why I picked you, you know." Phoenix gently ruffled Pearl's hair in affection.

Pearl giggled softly, and then asked Wright a question. "Mr. Nick, where is Iris?"

"She's getting ready for the ceremony, Pearls. I'm not allowed to see her until then because it's bad luck to do that!"

"Really? I didn't know that..." gasped Pearl.

"Yeah, that's what they say, Pearly. It's not a good thing for the groom to see the bride before the ceremony," said Maya. "Now come on! I see Larry, Edgeworth and Gumshoe over there!" Grabbing Phoenix's and Pearl's hands, she started running towards the group.

"Heeeeeyyyy guys! How's it going?!"

"Hi, Maya! Hi, Pearl! Long time no see, eh?" said Larry as he gave the girls a smile. Edgeworth remained silent, but Gumshoe couldn't contain himself anymore.

"Hey there, pal! Y-You look cuter than you usually do today..." Gumshoe muttered to himself. "And you, little missy, you look adorable in that dress!"

"Ah, thank you, Mr. Scruffy Detective..."

"It's nice to see you all here!" shouted Maya in excitement. She then turned her head to Wright and said, "I think we're all ready for the wedding, Nick. Let's get inside already!"

"Yeah, we should, guys. Let's just wait for Iris there."

They all nodded their heads in agreement, and walked towards the main hall doors.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Oh, man. It's been a year since I've worked on this fic, and since I promised myself that I'd finish it, here's a new chapter! I doubt anyone's still reading this (it's probably way down there on the list), but to anyone who decides to open this up now, thanks!

I've been busy with school, World of Warcraft, my girlfriend, and life in general lately; not to mention that my fandom for the series kind of went down last year. But I've picked my DS up since then, and 3-5 has reminded me just how much I love these games. So here I am again, back with a vengeance to finish what I've started.

Disclaimer: After a year of absence from this site, I still don't own the Ace Attorney series.

Inside the dressing room, Sister Bikini was calmly placing the finishing touches on Iris' makeup. A few gentle strokes of the brush here and there, and Iris looked more beautiful than ever. Her eyelashes were curled sublimely, lined with jet black mascara. Her cheeks were rosy with the makeup applied earlier, and her lips were shining and sparkling with bright red lip gloss. She stared at herself in the mirror for ten seconds in a daze, speechless at the unusual self-sight. She clearly wasn't used to looking that way.

"I-I look strange, Sister…!" Iris shook her head in exasperation.

"Strange? If that's what 'strange' is, I don't know what 'beautiful' is anymore! You look stunning, my dear, if I do say so myself. Ha, ha! Ho, ho, ho!" Sister Bikini was bouncing up and down in delight. "You are going to turn so many heads in there, Iris."

"R-really…? I… don't exactly know how I should be feeling about that…" Iris blushed redder than her makeup.

"You should be proud of your natural beauty, my dear! Of course, my own beauty must've rubbed off on you at some point in our lives," said Bikini with a wide grin on her face.

A knock on the door came five seconds after Bikini had finished speaking. It was a rather light, yet firm knock, characteristic of the person outside the door.

"Who is it?" bellowed Sister Bikini from the vanity.

"Sister Bikini, it's Franziska von Karma. May I be allowed permission to enter?"

"Oh, of course, of course! Come right in."

Franziska entered gracefully with long strides, whip in hand. "Thank you, Sister. Hello, Iris. It's nice to see you again after so long, and much more in these circumstances."

"Ah, hello, Ms. von Karma! I'm glad you could make it…" Iris smiled purely at Franziska.

"By the looks of things here, I take it everyone's nearly ready for the ceremony?" Franziska glanced towards the direction of the rack upon which Iris' dress hung. "Although it looks like your outfit is just waiting for you, Iris."

"Ah…! Y-yes, of course!" Iris scurried right out of her seat and walked briskly over to the dress rack. She took the outfit off its holder slowly and stared at it intently. After breathing deeply and letting out a long sigh, she started slipping it on her body. It was a flawless fit, with the waist accentuating her curves very well, and the bottom wrapped around her legs, much like the usual clothes she wears in the temple as an acolyte. It was essentially a white version of her everyday outfit, albeit adorned with diamonds.

"A perfect gown worthy of a von Karma's approval! You look just lovely in that dress, Iris," said Franziska with her trademark grin. "Now, if we're all set, I, Franziska von Karma, shall personally accompany you to the courtyard."

Iris glanced at Sister Bikini and nodded with a hint of confidence on her face. "Let's go, then."

Franziska held the door open for Iris and Bikini and followed right after them. Iris was ahead of the small group, deep in thought.

"_This is the big day. I'm finally going to get married to my darling Feenie…! I have to relax and just enjoy this day… or else I might embarrass Feenie, myself, and Sister Bikini…"_

She took one last deep breath, and headed out towards the courtyard.


End file.
